La super aventura del Hero en Bunnylandia!
by Lampnia
Summary: Había una vez un reino llamado Bunnylandia. En él, todo era perfecto, hasta que por culpa de una broma entre hermanos la vida del príncipe Arthur cambió, y con ella la de todos en el reino y poco a poco, la vida de un chico cambiaría más adelante.
1. Prólogo?

_~Prólogo~_

Había una vez, un reino llamado Bunnylandia.  
>En aquel reino todo era perfecto. Las plantas y flores crecían todo el año, lo que hacía que los huertos estuvieran siempre llenos de verduras y cosas así. En conclusión, no había hambre, tampoco pobreza.<br>El rey y la reina de aquel reino, ten a 5 hijos, pero esta historia trata solo de uno de ellos y no me adentrar mucho en los hermanos.

En fin... Uno de los menores, el cual correspondía al nombre de Arthur Kirkland.  
>Desde que nació, sus hermanos mayores lo molestaban, lo golpeaban y muchas otras cosas más. Obviamente, no se iba a quedar callado y como cualquier niño pequeño, los delató a sus padres.<br>El rey y la reina, castigaron los mayores de la familia, con 2 meses sin salir del castillo y de postre en la cena. Ellos, enfurecidos con Arthur, escaparon una noche a donde la bruja del reino, y le pagaron para que ella hechizara a Arthur a su antojo. Ésta aceptó y desde esa noche, el príncipe Arthur por las noches no es él... Es...

... Un pequeño conejo muy tierno. Cualquiera diría que es adorable y todo, pero para él era una tortura. Las orejas le molestaban, los pelos se le caían, eran difíciles peinarlas y además todo el mundo se las tocaba. No es que fuera molesto, es que... Sus orejas eran su zona erógena. Si, por más extraño que suene. Pero esto era solo por las noches, y también cuando estaba enfermo o herido.

Esa era la historia de como fue que el pr ncipe Arthur, le decían Bunny.

En otro reino no muy muy lejano, no tanto como el Reino muy muy lejano, estaba el reino llamado Gringoland.  
>Los reyes de aquel reino, habían muerto hace un mes y ahora necesitaban un secesor. Supuestamente, no tenían hijos, pero la verdad si tenían uno que se llamaba Ma.. Mateo, creo, pero nadie lo notaba y no tenía personalidad.<p>

Un día, mientras los mensajeros del reino iban a buscar al Príncipe Ma.. Ma.. Matthew, se perdieron y un chico casi igual al príncipe lo ayudó. A los mensajeros se le ocurrió una gran idea. Hacer que ese chico, fuera a Bunnylandia a hacer algo as como una alianza y decir que él era el príncipe, ya que como no tenían reyes, los reinos enemigos estaban en ventaja para ir a atacarlos, y teniendo un aliado tendr an en quien apoyarse.

Al principio el chico no aceptó , le ofrecieron dinero y tampoco aceptó. Al preguntarle que qué quería, él solo dijo que lo llamaran "Hero!" al referirse a él. Los mensajeros accedieron ante tal petición y así comenzó el viaje del hero~ Que por cierto duraba como 1 d a a caballo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola~ Mi volver con una fic toda deforme ._. Ya estoy de vacaciones, y porfin tengo notebook! Ah! y la fic.. " Por qué a mi?" no sé si la continuaré , sé que es algo irresponsable y todo eso.. Pero es que la idea de esa fic, es que saliera espontanea y eso, y no me resulta eso mucho ya, en todo caso, avisaré si es que la continuo o no :3 Y lo siento otra vez Uu.

PD: Este primer cap, o mejor dicho prólogo es cortito porque.. Es el prólogo ._. después trataré hacer los caps más largos xd

_Un rewiev para esta humilde y deforme dic? ;w;_


	2. Llegada a Bunnylandia

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla son de Hidekaz Hiramuya bla bla, no los uso para  
>fines de lucro bla bla.<p>

**Pareja:** Alfred x Arthur / Usa x Uk / Gordo x Cejón (?) Y tal vez algunas más, pero eso se verá después~

Ahora, la deforme historia~

* * *

><p>Nuestro héroe que aún no sabemos el nombre, se encontraba ya a una hora de llegar al reino Bunnylandia. Hacía mucho calor, pero ya entrando en territorio Bunnylandés, comenzó a hacer mucho frío, tanto como en Kolkolandia.<p>

-Oigan, ¿no que en Bunnylandia el clima era perfecto y todo eso? -Preguntó nuestro héroe a los mensajeros que lo acompañaban

Los mensajeros pusieron cara de extrañeza, y uno de ellos puso cara pensativa.

-Había escuchado que una maldición estaba afectando al reino... - Sacó un libro de su bolsa de suministros y comenzó a leer. -Se dice que hace algunos años, cuando el príncipe Arthur aún era un niño, fue maldecido por la bruja del reino. No se sabe cual fue la maldición, pero se dice que aquello comenzó a afectar al reino poco a poco, ya que Flying mint Bunny dijo que él sería el elejido para el trono, por lo tanto su vida era cómo la vida del reino en sí.  
>-Terminó de leer y guardó aquel libro.<p>

-Woah, eso suena tan... Cuento de hadas. -El héroe intentó calentarse frotándo sus brazos desnudos con sus manos.

Ya se veía el reino y a su vez, lo que antes eran sus huertas que ahora eran solo tierras estériles. La gente se veía muy desanimada, algunas tiradas en el piso pareciendo zombies.  
>A los tres hombres que iban a caballo, la imagen que tenían en frente, o mejor dicho a todos lados, les daba algo de pena y los mensajeros comenzaron a dudar en pedirle ayuda a les reyes o no.<p>

Pararon en una posada, la cual estaba casi vacia. Pedieron una habitación y al ir a ella, apareció una bola de paja.

-Bien.. Ahora hay que cambiarte.- Dijo uno de los mensajeros, mientras sacaba un traje digno de un príncipe de un saco de tela.

-¡Waaaaaaait! Ese traje no se ve heróico! .- Protestó el héroe. El otro mensajero solo rodó los ojos.

-Chico, si quieres ser el "héroe" deberás ponértelo, ¿okay? .- El héroe hizo un puchero y accedió.

Se demoró aproximadamente 1 hora en cambiarse y hacer poses heróicas.

Uno de los mensajeros se puso a anotar alguna que otra cosa en una libreta. -Bien chico, tienes que actuar cómo un príncipe, ¿okay? A todo esto.. ¿cuál es tu nombre? -Recién se había dado cuenta de que no lo sabían.

-Mi heróico nombre es... ¡Alfred F. Jones! HAHAHAHAHA -Y empezó a reírse cómo loco, lo cual asustó un poco a los mensajeros.

-Okay.. Entonces, Alfred, deberás ser educado. Cuando veas a la reina, o alguno de los príncipes deberás hacer una reverencia al saludarlos. Nosotros estaremos al lado tuyo para ayudarte en todo, ¿está bien? .-

-¡Okay! pero luego me tendrán que invitar a una hamburguesa doble~ - Cayó una gota por la sien de cada mensajero.

Salieron de la posada y se encontraron con un policía zombie.  
>-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Un zombie! .- Gritó el ahora "príncipe" y se escondió detrás de uno de los mensajeros. Los mensajeros rodaron los ojos.<p>

-Eh.. No soy un zombie, sólo vengo entregarle una multa por mal estacionamiento del caballo de patente "Hero123". -Le entregó un papel con la multa a Alfred. Él puso cara de horror, pero luego se calmó y sonrió.

-Mis sirvientes la pagarán por mi~ -Aprovechó su papel de "príncipe" y uno de los mensajeros, con todo el dolor del alma, pagó la multa de 100 dolares Gringolanios.

Se subieron a los caballos nuevamente, comenzando su camino hacia el castillo de Bunnylandia. La gente los miraba cómo si fueran una gran celebridad, cosa que hizo que a Alfred se le subiera el ego. Al llegar a la entrada, los guardias le ofresieron estacionar sus caballos.  
>Caminaron hasta la gran entrada, la cual se abrió sola. Eso era muy común en estos reinos así que no se extrañaron. Caminaron por un gran pasillo el cual tenía una gran alfombra roja que llevaba a los tronos del rey y la reina.<p>

Uno de los mensajeros presentó a Alfred cómo el príncipe de Gringoland.

-¿Tú eres el príncipe? Umh.. Okay, entonces.. ¿Para qué han venido, si es que se puede saber? -Preguntó el rey. Alfred sólo sonrió y se atrevió a decir con la voz más seria que pudo hacer.

-Cómo habeís sabido, mi padre y madre han fallecido hace un mes en un accidente de carruage. Esto nos dejó muy triste a todos los habitantes de mi reino. Yo al no tener esposa, o esposo, no puedo ascender al trono por ley de los reinos de Pangea, por lo tanto he venido a solicitar una alianza temporal, en caso de que nuestros reinos enemigos vengan a atacar ya que estamos muy vulnerables en estos momentos. -Los mensajeros puesieron cara de WTF al  
>verlo hablar tan serio.<p>

La reina cerró los ojos, pensando en qué responder.

-¿Vienes aquí, a solicitar una alianza cuando nuestro reino está mucho más vulnerable que el tuyo desde ya, 18 años? -Se escuchó decir a un chico rubio de ojos verdes.

-. . . - Los reyes miraron desconcertados de quien se trataba. -¡Arthur, te dije que no salieras de tú habitación cuando hay visitas! -Le regañó su padre.

-Shut up, ahora esoy normal. -Dijo el chico.

_-¿Normal, a qué se referirá?.-_ Pensó Alfred.

-Cómo sea, ustedes los Gringos siempre se han creído los reyes de Pangea y no crean que sólo por ese pensamiento accederemos a esa petición, idiota. -

-¡Oye oye oye! ¡¿A quién le dices idiota, niño bonito? -Ya se le acabó la seriedad finjida al ojiazul.

-Tsk.. Estos idiotas de Gringoland.. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de aquel salón.

Hubo un gran silencio luego de la salida del príncipe. La reina se frotó las sienes y se acercó a Alfred, con el rostro preocupado. -Escucha, príncipe de Gringoland. Accederemos a la alianza, pero con una condición.. -

-¿Qué condición? -Preguntaron los mensajeros a unisonido.

-Que hagan que Bunnylandia sea cómo era hace 18 años. Y para eso, deben acabar con la maldición de nuestro hijo.- Dijo ahora el rey, con el rostro serio.

-And.. ¿How I can do that? -Preguntó Alfred mientras sonreía feliz, ya que ahora si sería un héroe, ¡salvaría un reino entero!

-Deben encontrar a la bruja de Bunnylandia y derrotarla para acabar con su maldición.-

Los mensajeros se miraron entre sí, algo preocupados y a punto de decirle a Alfred que no lo hiciera porque.. ¡Era una bruja con la qué trataban!

-¡Lo haré! HAHAHAHAAH -

-Fuck.. -Facepalm por parte de los mensajeros.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola :3 Cómo prometí, aquí está el segundo cap~ Ñé, hasta ahora me está gustando esta cosa deforme sacada de mi imaginación~ e_é  
>Wee.. Ahora responderé rewievs!<p>

**clicker**-195: Gracias por tú rewiev! Me fijé en eso de las letras y es verdad, pero te digo que yo lo revisé varias veces antes de subirlo y me di cuenta de que fue FF quien quitó las letras "ñ" y las letras con tildes D:

**Vale:** Hola! Tú también amas los conejos? *-* Yo igual e_é y hasta tengo una cuenta de Arthur versión Bunny en fb xd we.. cómo sea, aquí está el otro cap! :3

**MyobiXHitachiin** : Gringoland.. Ese debería ser el nombre de Estados Unidos (?) y asdhakshdka aquí en este cap se ve algo de eso de casarse, pero es mucho adelanto lo que digo ahora (?) y wee.. si, por eso prefiero hacer oneshoots  
>xD<p>

**13UsUkNekito:** W-waa! D: -Se esconde detrás de una caja de tomates.- No me mates tengo parientes en.. donde sea que vivas! (?) además ya subí otro cap ;w; espero que te guste~ D:

_Rewievs para esta humilde y deforme historia? ;w;_


	3. Y así, comienza el viaje

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla son de Hidekaz Hiramuya bla bla, no los uso para

fines de lucro bla bla.

**Pareja:** Alfred x Arthur / Usa x Uk / Gordo x Cejón (?) Y tal vez algunas más, pero eso se verá después~

Ahora, la deforme historia~

* * *

><p>Luego de abandonar el salón del trono, Arthur fue directo al jardín a tomar algo de aire.<p>

Odiaba sus padres por quererlo encerrar siempre que alguien venía, sólo por esa estúpida maldición que solo se "activaba" por decirlo así, de noche. En el día no había ningún problema, a menos que estuviera herido o enfermo, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

Y lo otro que comenzó a odiar desde ahora, fue a ese tal príncipe de Gringoland.

-Qué descaro en venir aquí a pedir ayuda, cuando nosotros la necesitamos más que ellos… -Pensó en voz alta.

Sintió unos pasos atrás suyo, volteó a ver y frunció un poco el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

Esa persona se acercó a él, y le palmeó el hombro.

-Tienes suerte, bicho.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Suerte?, ¿suerte de qué?- Frunció aún más el ceño.

-Suerte de que ese príncipe idiota te salve.- Luego de decir eso se fue, dejando a al príncipe más que confundido.

-¿Qué?.. ¡Oye Scott, espera! ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Le preguntó antes de que se fuera. El otro sólo agitó una mano en forma de despedida. –Jodido idiota..- Murmuró.

* * *

><p>-Puta la weá…-Murmuró uno de los mensajeros mientras el otro le palmeaba un hombro. -¿Cómo aceptas eso, wn? –El mensajero dejó la decencia de lado, ya que no tenía por qué seguir siendo "educado" con ese supuesto "héroe".<p>

-¡Era un trabajo para el héroe, cómo no aceptar? –Respondió a la "pregunta" del mensajero.

-Es que… Podríamos haber retractarnos y haber hecho una alianza con Amourwhereveryougo che… -Dijo el otro mensajero.

-¡Pero si lo hubiéramos hecho, no haría ninguna acción heroica! –Protestó.

-Ya, la weá pasó. Ahora hay que ir donde la bruja. ¿Alguien sabe donde está? .-

-Yo si sé, pero me temo que la información no es gratis. –Se escuchó a alguien hablar a las espaldas de Alfred.

Los dos mensajeros y el pelirubio voltearon a ver a aquella persona.

Uno de los mensajeros se le acercó rápidamente.

-Entonces… ¿Cuánto pides por la información, eh? –Movió sus cejas haciendo un 1313.

-50 dólares Gringos. – Estiró la mano, haciendo saber que quería esa suma de dinero en este mismo momento.

El otro mensajero, maldijo por lo bajo y le pasó el dinero.

-Entonces.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, señor cejón? .-Preguntó el ojiazul.

-Me llamo Scott, y atrévete a llamarme cejón otra vez estúpido gringo, y vas a ver que por ese culito tuyo caben más cosas de lo que tú crees. –Lo fulminó con la mirada y el "héroe" se escondió detrás de de uno de los mensajeros.

-O-okay.. Well, where I can find the witch, and.. cómo es ella? –

-A ver.. Ella vive en las montañas loh peshoh y tiene el cabello castaño, los ojos café, está bien dotada, su vocabulario no es muy… decente, y eso. Ah! Y se llama María. –Le echó el humo de cigarro que estaba fumando al ojiazul, pero éste no protestó ya que quien sabe que le haría ese tipo si decía algo.

-¿María...? No puede ser…- Pensó uno de los mensajeros.

-¡Me suena ella!, Manu, ¿vos sabés quien es, verdad? –El otro mensajero sólo se quedó callado.

-Ya, ahora váyanse. No me gusta que insectos cómo ustedes estén frente a mi. –Poco más y gruñía.

A los tres les dio un escalofrío de tan solo mirarlo, y salieron tan pronto les fuera posible a la salida del castillo, a buscar sus caballos e irse.

* * *

><p>La reina estaba rezando a junto con Flying Mint Bunny, mientras el rey solo pensaba, sin decir palabra alguna.<p>

-My queen, hay algo que me gustaría pedirle. –Dijo el pequeño conejo verde con alas.

-Claro, dime ¿qué es?- Le sonrió.

-Que Arthur vaya con ellos en ese viaje.-

-…. ¿Por qué? –Ahora preguntó el rey.

-Porque hay algo que me dice que el futuro de todos nosotros, de Bunnylandia y Gringoland será definido en éste viaje, y si no están los dos herederos al trono juntos en esto, no habrá bien para ninguno de estos reinos. –

-Está bien, ahora iré a decirle…-La reina se paró de donde estaba, dirigiéndose al jardín, ya que sabía que su hijo cuando se enojaba iba allí para calmarse y pensar.

Al ya llegar al jardín, buscó a su hijo con la mirada, encontrándolo sentado en una banca, con el rostro algo preocupado o eso creía ella.

Se dirigió hasta él y se sentó en la misma banca.

-Hijo, antes de que me digas algo, tengo una petición que hacerte. –La reina le tomó ambas manos al rubio.

-¿De qué se trata?- Arqueó un poco una ceja al ver el rostro de su madre.

-El príncipe de Gringoland irá donde la bruja para quitarte la maldición, y necesito que vayas con él. Antes de que protestes, esto es una petición de Flying Mint Bunny y necesito que aceptes, por el bien del reino, please.- La madre apretó levemente las manos de su hijo, haciendo notar que estaba un poco desesperada.

-...-Sabía que si era una petición de Flying Mint Bunny no podía negarse, pero viajar con ese gringo… No le gustaba mucho la idea.

Suspiró y asintió. –Está bien, iré. Pero si no funciona todo esto de ir con la bruja y blablablá, volveré de inmediato y haré que me cocines todos los scones que puedas .-

A la reina la cayó una gota por la cien y rió levemente, asintiendo varias veces.

* * *

><p>Cada uno ya estaba arriba de sus caballos, y comenzaron a cabalgar a un paso no muy rápido ya que no querían forzar a los caballos.<p>

Alfred miró al cielo, sonriendo de lado a lado ya que por fin podría ser el héroe que tanto soñó.

-¡Esperen, idiotas! .-Se escuchó un grito y al mirar hacia atrás, notaron que el dueño de aquella voz era nada más ni nada menos que del príncipe Arthur.

El ojiverde ya arriba de su caballo, cabalgó hasta ellos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eeeh? ¡¿Por qué vienes tú? .- Le preguntó el gringo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo indice.

-Eso no te importa, ahora vamos. –A los dos mensajeros les cayó una gota por la sien, volviendo a cabalgar los cuatro juntos hacia las montañas loh peshoh

¿Qué aventuras le esperan a estos cuatro jóvenes?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Si sé, soy awesome y todo eso por actualizar rápido e_é Ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas xD

María es Nyo!Chile e_é y bueno, antes los mensajeros sólo iban a ser mensajeros, pero mejor los puse cómo personajes para no decirles "Mensajeros" todo el tiempo. Bien, ahora ¿es muy obvio quienes son los mensajeros, no? xD

Y cómo siempre, me encanta responder rewievs~

**clicker-195:** Gracias por tu rewiev~ y gracias por eso de los nombres de los reinos xD mi mente es rara, por eso salen así (?)

**MyobiXHitachiin:** Hola o3o gracias por tu rewiev~ -le da una uva (?).- No creo que Rusia comience una guerra xD más bien, más adelante estará agradecido con los príncipes de Bunnylandia y Gringoland (?) Y la bodaaaa~ We, la pareja aquí es UsUk, así que si es que hay boda, ellos deberían casarse, no? xD aunque estoy adelantando mucho ._. Y asdsadsa soy mejor con los honestos que son deformes (?)

**Vale:** Gracias~ 3 asdsadsa Me alegra tanto que te divierta *-* Enserio! :D Y para el final y todo eso, tengo planeado algo no sé.. ê_é (?)

**ChibiDDR**: Cami~ :3 no te atreverías a darle con el látigo a tu hija, verdad? D: asdsklda tú sabes que no puedo dejar de escribir deformidades y eso xDD Wee, viste, actualicé rápido y gracias a ti xD ñé, gracias :3

**13UsUkNekito:** -Suspira más tranquila.- Aquí está la continuación y.. –Toma el tomate y se lo devora.- Dame más tomates porque actualicé rápido! *-* yyy! Gracias por los cumplidos 3

_Deja un review, o mi ArthurBunny de Facebook no comerá en 1 mes! D_


	4. La bruja María y las 12 tareas

**Disclaimer:** Creo que esto ya todos se lo saben, ¿o no?

**Parejas:** Alfred x Arthur/ Gordo x Cejón / Gringo x Anglocejón, etc. Leve Martín x Manuel (Argentina x Chile) y tal vez otras más adelante~

Los dejo con el cap :3

PD: Cap dedicado a mi mami, Cami~ Gracias, me salvas la vida 3

* * *

><p>Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente del castillo cómo para solo ver algo así como una pequeña casa.<p>

Casi en todo el viaje, hubo silencio. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las pezuñas de los caballos tocar el camino de piedra que se dirigía hacia el castillo de la bruja.

Alfred iba casi durmiendo arriba del caballo, mientras que Arthur y los otros dos estaban perfectamente sentados, en una postura perfecta.

Uno de los mensajeros, que correspondía al nombre de Martín, empezó a tararear una canción, de ritmo pegajoso mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Buuh~ Es muy aburrido viajar por lugares donde tu iPhone medieval no tiene señal.- Murmuró Alfred mientras se acostaba prácticamente en su caballo.

-Cállate y enderézate. Se supone que eres un príncipe. –Lo regañó.

Ahora movemos la cámara imaginaria de tu mente hacia los mensajeros.

Martín seguía moviendo la cabeza, pero ya sin tararear.

-Manu, Manu, Manu, Manu, Manu, Manu, Manu, Manu, Manu, MANU PRESTAME ATENCIÓN BOLUDO –Le gritó prácticamente.

-QUÉ WEÁ QUERÍ FLETO DE MIERDA .-

-¿Cuánto falta? –Sonríe inocentemente.

- . . . –El otro mensajero lo mira con odio y le pone un calcetín sucio de Alfred que encontró tirado. –Cuando termines de lavar ese calcetín con tu saliva, es porque llegamos. –

Al mismo tiempo que esta conversación llena de inteligencia y coherencia.

-Cejón, cejón, cejón, cejón cejón , cejón .- Repetía el héroe de esta historia. El bunnylandés solo intentaba ignorarlo mientras apretaba las riendas de su caballo.- Cejón~ cejón tengo hambre~ Cejón tengo sed, cejón estoy cansado, cejón cejón cejón CEJÓN CEJÓN CEJÓN –

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES IDIOTA! –Gritó ya casi al máximo de irritación que podía llegar.

-¿Cuánto falta?~ -Preguntó con voz chillona.

-. . . Cuando tus neuronas funcionen, es por que ya llegamos.-

-Oh… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir, me estás diciendo idiota, verdad! –Lo apuntó con el dedo índice, como si fuera un criminal. El ojiverde solo rodó los ojos y cabalgó un poco más rápido.

Poco a poco el cielo se comenzaba a poner oscuro y no muy lejos, se podían ver dos montañas que entre medio tenían un castillo digno de una bruja.

Tragaron saliva y cabalgaron hasta el castillo.

Dejaron los caballos amarrados en unos árboles que habían al lado de la entrada.

Caminaron hasta la puerta, la cual se abrió sola haciendo ese sonido que hace la madera vieja.

-Soy un héroe, no le debo temer a cosas tontas como estas, soy un héroe…- Se decía a él mismo en la mente el ojiazul.

Se adentraron al interior del castillo. Al frente iba Arthur, mirando las paredes, cuadros, velas, etc; con curiosidad y algo de emoción. Había leído muchos libros que describían castillos de fantasmas de esa forma y siempre soñó ver uno en la vida real, y prácticamente estaba viviendo su sueño. Lastima que la dueña del castillo era la bruja que le dio esa maldición.

Por otra parte, Alfred iba al lado del mensajero rubio. El pobre estaba temblando de miedo. Todo era negro y habían telarañas, además los cuadros que habían en las paredes lo hacían ver aún más aterrador aún. Parecía uno de esos castillos que veía en las obras de teatro gringas. El mensajero rubio se reía del "héroe" al ver que estaba muerto de miedo por cosas tan comunes en un castillo.

Llegaron hasta algo así como un salón recibidor, o algo así donde los esperaba un… ¿Mayordomo?

-Bienvenidos sean al castillo de la bruja, viajeros. –Saludó el mayordomo con una reverencia. – Si quieren ver a la bruja llamen al número 1313. –Todos sacaron sus celulares que ahora sí tenían señal.- Para ver a bruja, opriman opción 1. Para ir donde su mascota, opción 2. Para… -Se detuvo ya que todos habían oprimido la opción 1.- Síganme. –Se puso a caminar, esperando que lo siguieran.

Subieron por unas escaleras que parecían infinitas que llevaban a la torre más alta.

Al llegar a la torre, se encontraron con una mujer que llevaba vestido negro, y su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo negro, lo que hacía que se viera más terrorífica.

-Wena ca- Digo, bienvenidos a mi castillo, príncipes y mensajeros -Se podía notar algo así como una sonrisa torcida a través del velo.

-¡UNA BRUJAAAAAA! –Gritó Alfred mientras agarraba un balde con agua de algún lugar y le lanzaba su contenido a la chica.- ¡MUERE, BRUJA! – Eso lo había visto en el Mago de Oz, de seguro funcionará.

-Pero qué mier… -La pobre bruja inocente había quedado empapada.- ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! –Le tiró un bastón de madera a Alfred. Él se agachó para esquivarlo y el que se llevó el golpe en la cabeza al final fue Arthur, dejando una herida en la frente.

-¡MI CABEZA! –Gritó el cejón.

-Ups, fallé.- La bruja con se quitó el vestido detrás de una cortina de humo que había puesto gracias a su cacerola. Se puso un vestido floreado por todos lados y se quitó el velo. La cortina de humo desapareció, dejando ver a la bruja en una faceta más normal.

-¡Manu, a ella la conozco de algún lado! –Gritó apuntando a la bruja.

-Por las barbas de mi… ¡¿María! –Gritó el nombre de la bruja. María, la bruja, volteó a ver al que había dicho eso y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

-¡Manu! .- Gritó la bruja, mientras corría a abrazar al mensajero castaño.- Hace años que no te veía~ ¿Por qué no me escribiste? –Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Ah… Es que la vieja no me dejaba mandar cartas. –Le conrrespondió el abrazo.

Los otros tres los miraban con un tic en el ojo.

-Oye Manu, si la conocías y todo.. ¡¿Por qué mierda no nos dijiste, boludo? –Le preguntó Martín, casi gritando.

-Por qué no sabía donde vivía, no nos vemos desde que éramos niños. –Y ahora la típica historia de por qué los separaron… -Cuando éramos pequeños, nuestros padres nos separaron porque no les gustaba la personalidad de María y la mandaron lejos, donde nuestra abuela que es la antigua bruja de aquí, ¿verdad? –María asiente.- Bien, supongo que María siguió los pasos de la abuela… -

Pokerface por parte de los dos príncipes y el otro mensajero.

-Bueno… Al menos eso es algo bueno, supongo, ya que uno de nosotros es hermano de la bruja, supongo que así me sacará mi maldición más rá… -Dejó de hablar ya que una cortina de humo rodeó a Arthur, y de él salía una luz verde.

-¡SU MALDICIÓN SE ESTÁ ACTIVANDO, CORRAN O EL MONSTRUO NOS MATARÁ! –Gritó Alfred mientras se escondía detrás del mayordomo que aún no se iba.

Poco a poco el humo se iba disipando, dejando ver algo así como un pequeño niño con… ¿orejas de conejo?

-Pero qué…-Dijeron todos a la vez, menos la bruja, claro.

María tomó en brazos al pequeño Arthur-conejo y lo apretó contra sus pechos. Éste ni se quejó, era cómodo ser aplastado contra cosas tan blanditas como esas~

-¿A que es tierno, eh? –Dijo María con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El conejo-príncipe estaba babeando.

-Eh.. Supongo, pero… ¿Por qué un conejo? Pensé que sería algo más malvado.- El héroe salió de detrás del mayordomo, acercándose a Arthur para examinarlo mejor.

Le tiró una oreja y Arthur le gruñó, no le gustaba que cualquier persona tocara sus orejas, son delicadas.

-Es que, si lo hubiera hecho otra cosa, no hubiera sido tan abrazable y eso~ -Lo apretó un poco más.

Dejó al príncipe en el suelo y se aclaró la garganta.- Debo suponer que han venido para sacarle la maldición. –Todos asintieron.- Bien, pero ya que ese fofo me tiró agua –Miró mal al gringo.- Les daré 12 tareas que tendrán que completar. Son difíciles, la mayoría. –

-¡Enserio? ¡Genial, así seré más héroe de lo que ya soy! –Facepalm por parte de los dos mensajeros.

-¿Y qué tareas serían che? –Martín se acercó un poco también, mirando de reojo a Arthur.

-Se las escribo altiro. –El mayordomo le pasó papel y lapiz, comenzando a escribir. Le pasó el papel a Alfred de mala gana, y éste comenzó a leer como pocas veces lo hacía.

-¿Y donde están las personas de estas tareas?- Preguntó Alfred.

-Agh, búscalas tú, no te haré todo el trabajo yo. –Le gruñó prácticamente.

Alfred hizo un puchero, y comenzó a leer las tareas en voz alta para que los otros escucharan lo que tenían que hacer.

-Entonces tenemos que… Robar la manta del león Sve, robar los ponys del hada Feliks, robar sartén de la Sacerdotisa Elizabetha, quietarle su mascota a Luciano, capturar a la paloma del príncipe Francis, capturar a la princesa Natasha, limpiar los establos de llamas del criador de llamas Miguel, matar los pollitos del criador de pollos de guerra Gilbert, capturar a Lud, el toro del campesino Feliciano, robarle las vacas a Vash, Robar los tomates de los reyes Antonio y Lovino, robar los doujinshis yaois al oráculo Kiku… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? –Preguntó al final.

-Es que, la manda de Sve es linda, la quiero. Emh… Dicen que los ponys del hada Feliks tienen la carne más deliciosa de Pangea. La sartén de Eli es una de las armas más fuertes. Eh… La mascota de Luciano a veces se come mi ropa, jum. ¡La paloma de ese príncipe pervertido a veces viene con una cámara medieval y me graba mientras me cambio de ropa o me ducho! A ver, que más… La princesa Natasha es buena con los cuchillos, y necesito a alguien para que corte las cosas en la cocina. Ah lo de Miguel… Me pidió que le limpiara el establo, pero no tengo tiempo. Agh, esos pollos, ¡vienen a molestar todo el tiempo! Eh… El toro Lud es tan adsadas y además es fuerte, podría ayudarme en algunas cosas. Las vacas de Vash dicen que dan la mejor leche para hacer queso, ¡y ganaría mucho dinero si vendo el queso! Bien, los tomates de los reyes son los mejores, ¿saben? Y ejem… -Se sonroja un poco.- ¡Ki-Kiku dibuja y lee el mejor yaoi de Pangea! –

Los cuatro se alejaron un poco. Alfred suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien, lo haremos…- Terminó por decir. Fijó su vista en Arthur, el cual poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. El gringo no se resistió y lo tomó en brazos.

El cejón tenía demasiado sueño como para resistirse o algo, simplemente se quedó dormido en sus brazos.

Se despidieron de la bruja, y salieron del castillo. Se subieron a sus caballos, menos Arthur que aún Alfred lo tenía en brazos, y amarró el caballo del príncipe al suyo.

-Hay que acampar aquí.- Dijo Martín mientras paraba en frente de un árbol con grandes ramas, las cuales estaban llenas de hojas.

Amarraron sus caballos al árbol y prepararon 2 carpas, que eran de Martín y Manuel ya que originalmente era una para cada uno.

En fin, Alfred durmió con Arthur-conejo en sus brazos y Manuel con Martín… y quien sabe que harán esos dos mientras los príncipes duermen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola~ :3 Ñé, perdón por la demora D: es que, tuve un ataque de falta de inspiración ._. Pero mi mami me ayudó muuuuuuuchooo *-* Gracias Cami, como dije antes, este cap va para ti~ :3

Ñé, no tengo mucho tiempo para subir esto así que no podré responder reviews D: Pero le agradezco mucho a todas la que dejan uno :3

Bien, me tengo que ir~ Bye bye c:

_Si no dejas review, nadie hará nada en las carpas mientras los otros duermen e_e_


End file.
